Patricia Williamson
END QUOTES----------------------- --> Refresh for another quote Patricia Williamson is one of the major characters of the show. She is best friends with Joy Mercer, but also pretty close to all of her housemates. At first, she hates Nina Martin, the new american who joins Anubis House in Season 1, because she believes that she made Joy "disappear", but soon enough the two become close friends. Patricia soon joins Sibuna, the group created by Amber Millington, which only had 3 members: Fabian, who she was also very good friends with, Nina and Amber. Patricia shares a passionate kiss with Eddie in House of Silence / House of Warnings, but Joy interrupts them in the middle of it. Patricia was dating Eddie Miller, until the middle of the summer and mentioned in House of Arrivals / House of Presents, the first two episodes of Season 3, that they broke up. In House of Possession / House of Greed, Patricia admitted to KT that she still likes Eddie. Patricia and Eddie get back together in House of Rainbows. Patricia was the sinner of wrath. The role of Patricia Williamson is played by Jade Ramsey. View the Patricia Williamson Gallery About Patricia is one of the residents of Anubis House. She was best friends with Joy Mercer, but Joy suddenly disappeared as soon as Nina Martin arrived at the school. Patricia is very cold and hostile to Nina at the beginning of the show because she thinks that Nina had something to do with Joy's disappearance. Patricia also gets very mad at Fabian and most of her other friends for leaving her and becoming friends with Nina, although Fabian tells her that her bad attitude is the reason he and the others did so. Patricia originally was roommates with Joy, then Nina after Joy disappeared, but now she is currently rooming with Mara. Patricia is also currently part of Sibuna. At the beginning of the series, she and Nina were enemies as Patricia constantly put her down, however, they developed into a friendship. Patricia was determined to find out what happened to Joy, because she was the only one who noticed that Joy was erased from the school photo after she disappeared. She also thinks that she is going crazy after a number of weird things happen to her such as weird dreams, visions of "ghosts," and even strange messages from Joy. Patricia was the only one who saw a strange man outside of the window during drama class and saw him later in the woods, convincing her that he was real and not a ghost, as she originally thought. After she saw the man, she told Mr. Winkler, a new teacher, everything that happened with Joy. After gathering evidence, the history/drama teacher Jason Winkler believes her and confronts the school administration and Victor. Afterwards, he avoids Patricia, because he got to close in find the truth about Joy's disappearance. He then later joins the Secret Society. In Season 3, she became a sinner and started to work for Robert Frobisher-Smythe. She lured KT into the gatehouse and trciked her into thinking Alfie Lewis was a sinner. When she went to warn her friends, Patricia stopped her saying that being evil was better than being good and being a great friend, while her eyes glow red,intimidating KT. She became herself again in House of Heroes. Relationships 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown-present; Friends) Patricia is friends with Mick but doesn't fancy him. She says that he's a "heartbreaker." She was also quite angry with him when Mick insisted that Mara cheated on their Sports quiz. Patricia often gives Mara help with dating advise for Mick. Other than that, they don't talk to each other that much. In House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye when Mick left for Australia, she was among the others who bid him goodbye. 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-present; Good Friends) She is friends with Jerome and he makes her laugh, too. She goes to him for help to try to contact Joy because she thinks Joy is dead. When Jerome asks Nina, Fabian, and Amber where Patricia is, Nina says: "She's visiting her boyfriend," with this Jerome responded with "Patricia has a boyfriend?" and walks off into the living room, saying "Poor guy...", Jerome has called her Trixie once, in the finale. In House of Possession / House of Greed, Patricia asks Jerome out on a date in order to make Eddie jealous, but he already knows this and only agrees to it so he could prove a point to Mara.(See Patrome) [[Mara Jaffray|'Mara Jaffray']] (Unknown-present; Close Friends) Mara is one of Patricia's loyal friends. At first, Mara thinks Patricia's been taking this whole Joy is gone thing way to seriously, but eventually Mara lets it go. First rooming with Amber, Mara now is Patricia's new roommate. She does think its a little spooky Joy is gone especially since she disappeared the day Nina came, but other than that, Mara's accepted it. They are seen hanging out together a lot together and they share secrets. Patricia and Mara once had a fight because supposedly Patricia was "jealous." In addition, Mara was upset that Patricia's been hanging out with Sibuna and spending less time with her. Now, they are friends again. However, the two haven't been together as much since Mara started dating Mick again and Patricia was busy in the Sibuna Club. Their friendship may not survive due to the fact Mara and Eddie started their ghost hunt but then Mara and Jerome started dating at the end of series two so it seems that all will be fine between them.(See Matricia) 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present; Close Friends) She thinks Alfie is goofy and he makes her laugh. He thinks she's crazy about Joy's disappearance. When Patricia runs out of class and Alfie finds her, Patricia sees a new side of Alfie. They agree to hang out with each other more often to try to avoid their nightmares. When Alfie becomes close to finding out about Sibuna, Patricia lied to him, making her feel guilty. Patricia invited Alfie to join Sibuna, which makes the two become closer friends. Alfie sometimes nicknames her Trixie along with Jerome. Patricia is possibly the first one to see the soft side of Alfie. She also is, between all the girls, who gets less annoyed with Alfie's weirdness. Alfie and Patricia, along with Joy and Jerome, are descendants of the people Robert Frobisher-Smythe went on his expedition party with and they are necessary for the ceremony to wake him up. In House of Signals / House of Captures, Patricia and Alfie are tricked into going to the gatehouse and they perform the ceremony with Victor, Mr. Sweet, and Miss Denby. In House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi, Alfie and Patricia chant in their sleep because their ancestors are working through them. Their chant turned out to be "follow the symbols," which Alfie and Patricia drew in art class in House of Possession / House of Greed. In House of Possession / House of Greed, Patricia gets annoyed when Alfie starts to talk about zombies. (See Palfie) 'Nina Martin' (2011-present ; Close Friends, Former Frenemies) Nina was Patricia's roommate in the first and second episodes. At first, Patricia hated her because she thought that Nina was the reason that her old roommate, Joy, had disappeared. She made Nina do a fake initiation and then locked her into the attic. When Nina completed the fake initiation, Patricia became annoyed and started to avoid her. After her search for Joy and Nina's search for the treasure crossed paths, she soon realized that Nina probably had nothing to do with Joy's disappearance and it was a coincidence. They are now close friends. She also defended her from Joy, during the article conflict. In House of Arrivals / House of Presents, Patricia is worried when she learns that Nina won't return. (See Patrina) 'Joy Mercer' (Unknown-present ; Best Friends) She was best friends with Joy and she seemed very close to her. She also took a picture of Joy falling onto Fabian. They were planning a "BFF Box Set Marathon" the night Joy disappeared. They were also sitting next to one another during class. When Joy disappeared, Patricia was the most worried about her and she has been trying to find out what happened to Joy. The two also started to contact each other in secrecy, and Fabian was really the only one who knew about it. Later on, they made a plan to switch the puzzle pieces. In the finale, the two were very excited to see each other because they ran up to one another and hugged each other tightly.In season 2 Joy started becoming very jealous of Fabina. In result Patricia's and Joy's friendship started having trouble. In House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls Joy told Patricia that she didnt need her anymore, signaling the end of their friendship. In House of Strategy / House of Memory, Joy and Patricia become best friends again when Joy agrees to help Sibuna save Nina. In House of History / House of Eclipse, it is discovered that Joy and Patricia, along with Alfie and Jerome, are the descendants of the people Robert Frobisher-Smythe went on his expedition party with and they are necessary to wake him up. Joy doesn't listen to Patricia about Frobisher and she ends up learning that Patricia was telling the truth. In House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi, Patricia makes up a story to show Joy that there wasn't really anything going on. (See Joytricia) 'Amber Millington' (2006-Present; Close Friends) Amber and Patricia have known each other since they were 11 years old, as it was mentioned in House of Flames / House of Passages. She was Patricia's friend until Amber told Nina that Patricia tried to steal Nina's Eye of Horus locket. When Patricia found out, she dumped water over Amber's head. Soon after Patricia hated her for a while. She got even more angry at her when Amber and Nina became friends. Now after a while, they are back to being good friends when they joined Sibuna. Patricia mocks Amber oftenly due to her being too "Amber-ish". In House of Pi / House of Mistrust and House of Trickery / House of Unity, Patricia worries about where Amber is when she disappears at the gatehouse. When she learns that Amber left for fashion school, she is worried. She bids her goodbye later after she tells them what the adults are planning to do. (See Pamber) 'Fabian Rutter' (Unknown-present; Best Friend) Fabian is Patricia's friend and based on what was given in the first episode, it looked like he, Patricia, and Joy were close friends with each other. She might have feelings for him because of signs of jealousy towards him and Nina. However, it may just be from her disapproval of him hanging out with Nina all the time. She seemed happy for him and Nina at the end of the season. In Season 3, they start to get closer. (See: Fabicia) 'Jason Winkler' (2011-present; "Frenemy") Early in the season, Jason promised he would help Patricia find Joy. He is the only one that believes her. He then went to confront Victor about the school photo and why Joy is in one of copy but not the other. However, he comes out of Victor's office as a different man. He had then joined the secret society that most of the teachers that were in. When he tried to make an excuse why he went to the other side, Patricia ignored him. At the end of Season 1, Jason's reasons for abandoning his efforts to help Patricia were revealed: He was slowly dying of a degenerative disease and the Elixir was the only way he could live. It is unknown whether Patricia ever learned of this. (See Pason) 'Eddie Miller' (2012-present; First Kiss, Boyfriend ) In House of Who? / House of Frauds, the new American bad-boy Edison "Eddie" Miller arrives at Anubis House and he becomes Patricia's rival. Eddie and Patricia are in the kind of I-hate-you-but-I-love-you relationship. From the very moment Patricia first met Eddie, Patricia seemed to be irritated with his disrespectful ways as Eddie seemed to be irritated with her hotheadedness. Always happy at the sight of each other's misery and enjoying irritating one another, these two also seem to have a bit of a connection. In the episode House of Double-Cross / House of Wires, they almost kiss and Patricia admits to Joy that she really likes Eddie and thinks he is cute. In the episode House of Silence / House of Warnings, Eddie and Patricia share a passionate kiss, which she later admits was her first kiss. In House of Reflectors / House of Illusions, Patricia takes Eddie on his first Sibuna mission, although he doesn't understand what he's doing. Patricia fakes a trust test to get Eddie to hold a reflector in order to pass to the next task. After a long time of mistreatment, Patricia starts to act nicer to Eddie in House of Phantoms / House of Surrender. They broke up before the start of Season 3. In House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs and House of Revelations / House of Questions, Patricia makes nasty comments about KT and Eddie being a couple. In House of Possession / House of Greed, Patricia talks to KT about her feelings and she admits to still liking Eddie. She tells KT not to tell Eddie that she still likes him, but she still wants to know if he likes her back. When KT talks to Eddie, he says that he just wants to be friends, although it's more likely that he was talking about KT rather than Patricia. In House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows, Eddie kisses Patricia after confusion about each other setting the other person up on their date. In House of Enemies / House of Surprise, Patricia gets angry when Eddie receives a fake love letter that Caroline wrote. She also gets angry when Eddie tells Benji that she is just his friend. Later, they make up and they kiss again. Eddie found out that Patricia is a sinner, but he hasn't broken up with her because he loves her and he knows that she is being controlled by Ammut. Eddie and Patricia kiss in House of Defeat . Also in the season 3 finale House of Ammut / House of Heroes Eddie tells Patricia that he always have and always will want to be with her, they they kiss as the fireworks start. (See Peddie). 'Piper Williamson' (Birth-present; Twin Sister) Piper is Patricia's twin. Piper said that she missed her sister and wanted to be with her in England which could be true or untrue. Piper and Patricia appear to have very opposite perso nalities where Piper is kind and dependent while Patricia is sassy and independent. Even their crushes are very different as Piper's is Alfie and Patricia's is Eddie. Patricia and Piper hugged each other before Piper left. Patricia found out about Piper and Eddie's kiss.Piper was jealous of Patricia beacause she was able to have fun while Patricia was jealous of Piper as she was the talented. It is possible that Piper grew up to be the favourite in the family. When Piper is leaving it is shown that they really love each other. In House of Signals / House of Captures, Caroline Denby takes a picture of the descendants and tells Patricia and the others she wants to sent it to their family, including Patricia's twin, Piper. When Patricia catches Eddie talking to Piper via video chat, Piper refuses to tell Patrica what the two were talking about, claiming that she doesn't want to ruin the surprise. (See Piptricia) 'KT Rush' (2013-present; Roommates, Former Frenemies, Good Friends) KT came to Anubis House in House of Arrivals / House of Presents, definitely not in Patricia's best time. They had a pretty rocky start, since Patricia knew KT was involved in "Nina's letter" issue. In House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs, Patricia acussed KT of trying to replace Nina and threw orange juice at her. KT didn't tolerate Patricia's harshness and threw porridge at her. Later, she regretted it and wanted to become Pat's friends, since the two became roomates. Patricia kept suspecting of her for a while, and also being jealous of KT spending time with Eddie, her ex-boyfriend and still crush in House of Revelations / House of Questions. In part, due to that friendship, KT becomes a Sibuna in House of Trickery / House of Unity , and gets the chance to explain her mission, leading Patricia to start trusting her. They've really good friends, since they seem to have many things in common and understand eachother. However, once Patricia becomes the sinner she frames KT for everything and attempts to make her a sinner as well, causing them to become enemies again. In House of Heroes, they became friends again when Patricia thanked KT for "looking after" Eddie when she was evil..(See Katricia) Benji Reed (2013-present; Good Friends) Patricia first met Benji when she was with Eddie, and quickly learned Eddie and Benji were arch-enemies. Despite this, she seems to like him and smiles when Benji picks up her books. Miss Denby purposely pairs Patricia and Benji in order to make Eddie jealous. He flirts with her during the partner game in class. In the trust exercises, Benji prevents Patricia from getting her outfit ruined by an ink spill. In House of Surprise, Patricia attended the Isis Housewarm-up and she sliced oranges for Benji. Benji called her supportive and a good sport, to which she smiles at him- causing Eddie to become angry. In House of Winning, Patricia tried to help Anubis House win the dodgeball tournament without putting Isis House down because Eddie didn't like Benji. When Eddie refused to shake Benji's hand on a truce, Patricia was mad, along with the other students and Mr. Sweet. When Benji said hi to Patricia, she smiled and said hi back. (See Batricia) Trivia *She is the first member to join Sibuna aside from the founding members, Nina, Fabian and Amber. *She was kidnapped by Rufus Zeno (this is the time when Rufus is revealed to be an antagonist of the show). *She was the first person to aid Rufus in finding the Cup of Ankh, though she did so unknowingly. Jerome was the second. *She has been friends with Amber since they were 11 years old. *She is one of the three girls Fabian was rumored to like, the others being Nina and Joy. *In Season 2, she is cursed along with Sibuna and must complete 7 tasks to un-curse themselves and save Nina's life and her own as well as the others'. *She unwittingly gives relationship "advice" to Joy and Mara without realizing it. *Patricia admits in House of Phobias that she has a fear of feet also known as Podophobia. *She seems to wear 2 earings in her right ear. *In House of Hacks / House of Stings, Patricia is blinded by the beacon of light in the tunnels because the amulet she had was a fake. *She has a twin sister named Piper, who in House of Zodiacs / House of Reckoning, Eddie and Mr. Sweet mistake for Patricia. *In Het Huis of Anubis it was Mara Sabri (Mara Jaffray's counterpart) who had a twin sister named Yasmin Sabri. *Her kiss with Eddie Miller was her first kiss. *She is one of six characters that have never missed a full episode, however, she hasn't spoken in every single episode as she was a mute for a period of time in season 2. *Her nickname by most of her friends is Trixie. *She and Jerome are the only two characters known to have siblings. *Her Dutch counterpart in Het Huis Anubis is Patricia Soeters. *Her German counterpart in Das Haus Anubis is Luzy Schoppa. *Patricia is the only female character who appears in every episode of every season, since Nina (Nathalia Ramos) left after Season 2, Amber left later in Season 3; Mara and Joy missed some episodes; and KT and Willow are newcomers for Season 3 and Mara left after Season 3 *Patricia seems to dump something on every newcomer/person who messes up with her, and different things by season (Season 1: Water, on Nina and Amber; Season 2: Milk, on Eddie; Season 3: Orange Juice, on KT). She also threated Jerome (with Milk) and dumped cranberry juice on Willow (evil Patrica). *She spent the summer with Eddie in America. *Some people believe she has become nicer in the second and third season than the first because she found the "love of her life", Eddie. *Patricia has proven to be very jealous. About friendships and romances. In the beggining of season 1, she was jealous of Nina for becoming close to Fabian, who stopped being her friend for being Nina's. Later, she grew jealous about Nina and Amber's friendship. In season 2, when Meddie had "its best times", she became very jealous and took every moment she had to spy on Eddie and Mara. And now, in season 3, KT's connection with Eddie is driving her insanely jealous, although she states she is not jealous in House of Possession / House of Greed. *She broke up with Eddie in the summer in America before Season 3. *Patricia is arguably the most developed character in the show, since we got to know her since the very beggining and we could see how she was becoming more sociable. Also, her look change in each season is the physical proof of her development. *Patricia seems to have sort of a love-hate relationship with all her friends, due to her stubborn personality which clashes with others. *Eddie, Fabian and Alfie were rumored to have a crush on her. Also, Jerome was surprised (not in a good way) about Patricia "having a boyfriend". *She is the only girl known as a troublemaker. *She goes to the school on the same scholarship called the Candy Foundation Fund along with Alfie, Jerome, and Joy. *Her great-grandmother was part of KT's grandfather's (Robert Frobisher-Smythe) expedition, which makes her a descendant they need for the ceremony. *She didn't get along with American newcomers (Nina, Eddie, KT) at first, but became great friends with them eventually. *Patricia hates tuna but she likes cheese sandwiches. *Patricia became the second sinner. *Patrica is the''' only''' one of the original five sinners that is a girl. *Her and her sister, Piper, are the only twin siblings known to the show. *Patricia has had four roommates Joy, Nina, Mara, and KT *She had an imaginary dog named "Sniffles". *Patricia always seems to hate any new residents who join Anubis House, with the exception of Willow. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:House of Anubis Category:Teens Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Students Category:The Awakening Group Category:Evil